


You Fascinate Me

by zestynoodles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Party, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Whipped Kang Younghyun | Young K, Whipped Park Jaehyung | Jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestynoodles/pseuds/zestynoodles
Summary: Jae meets someone who completely enamors him... it's the son of his boss.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	You Fascinate Me

“C’mon Jaehyungie-hyungggg,”. Jae had been hearing that same whine for the last hour of his shift and he was filtering it out well enough until another voice chimed in. “You know, I don’t normally push you to do things but I agree with Wonpil. You need to go out and do something, even if it is technically for work.” “You would agree with Wonpil,” Jae spat out with no real bite.   
‘It was true, all these years of working for Kang Enterprises but not having gone to any company party was a little weird but it’s not like it mattered. The job isn’t to go to parties.’ he thought bitterly.  
“Please, please, please, please, please,” Wonpil tried again. His face lit up, “How about this? Go to one party, socialize like a normal human being, and if you don’t like it, we’ll never bother you about it ever again.” That sounded... reasonable to Jae. “Do you… do BOTH of you promise?” Jae asked, eyes darting between the stone-faced Sungjin and the begging Wonpil. “Yes, yes, we promise” Sungjin replied. “Fine. I’ll go to ONE and one only.” Jae conceded. “Hurrah! I promise you won’t regret it Hyung,” Wonpil cried, fist in the air. Jae couldn’t help but smile at his friend's antics.   
“However… we are going to be dressing you,” Wonpil stated, face filling with deviousness. Jae clicked his tongue against his mouth in disapproval. “I can dress-” “No, no you can’t,” Sungjin interrupted. “Accept our help unless you want to embarrass yourself in front of a lot of important people.” “I'm not that bad,” Jae grumped. Wonpil and Sungjin gave each other a look and then stared at Jae. “Sure Hyung, whatever you say,” Wonpil replied airily.

“Alright, I’m starting to regret saying yes to any of this,” Jae said, looking at the state of his room, clothes covering the ground to the point where the ugly orange hardwood was nowhere in sight. ‘Maybe I should redo it?’ he debated with himself, ‘Nah, too much effort,’ It’s not like he couldn’t, being the secretary to the CEO of Kang Enterprises paid a hefty amount but he was just too indecisive.   
“Jesus Jae, it’s not the end of the world, it’s a monthly company get-together. It’s barely even a party and you’re only going to one.” Sungjin ranted, annoyance coloring his words. “And how is it even possible that you have absolutely no business-casual?” “I work in a business office. I have business attire and any other time, I'm casual. What use would I have for other clothing?” Jae retorted. “Are you really older than me?” Sungjin asked, face in hands.   
“Aha!” Wonpil cried from where he was buried in the closet. “Wow, I didn’t know you owned anything like this Jae-Hyung,” he threw out a set of slacks and a blazer in a deep purple color. “Yah me neither,” Jae gazed at the way the striking color stood out from the rest of his wardrobe. “I must’ve bought it in uni or something,” “Let’s hope that university Jae was as noodly as you are now,” Sungjin said. “Hey! I’m stronger than I look!” Jae exclaimed as he was leveled with two unimpressed stares. “Remember that time I broke a watermelon with my badminton racket?” he asked and grinned smugly after the stares turned to defeated looks.   
“Alright, alright, whatever, just try it on,” Wonpil said, pushing the clothes into Jae’s arms. Jae pulled his oversized hoodie over his head and looped the blazer over his t-shirt. “Hey, would you look at that!” Sungjin looked genuinely proud. “Wow, you sound like a dad but like, you’re also a 27-year-old baby,” Jae said. Sungjin was about to retort but Wonpil came back out of the closet with a pair of earrings. “Wow, Jae-Hyung! You should wear clothes that fit you more!” “I will accept that back-handed compliment because you never compliment my style,” Jae replied as if he was who won that exchange. “Oh, and the slacks will definitely fit. My pants size hasn’t changed since eleventh grade.” “That’s useful,” Sungjin acknowledged. Jae snorted at the response before focusing his attention on Wonpil’s hands.   
“What is that Pillie?” Jae asked cautiously, gesturing to the glinting silver that was cradled in Wonpil's palms. His hands uncurled to reveal two small crosses. “Oh, absolutely not!” Jae groaned. “C’mon Jae-Hyung, if you’re only going to a party, at least look your absolute best,” Sungjin reasoned.   
“Fine,” Jae grumbled and went to the bathroom. “That was surprisingly easy,” Wonpil said to Sungin quietly. “You know I can still hear you, right?” Jae yelled from the closed door. “What did you say Wonpil? I don’t think you said anything.” Sungjin said, playing up the act. “Who me? Say something? Never!” Wonpil cried theatrically. “Idiots,” Jae smiled to himself as he tucked his shirt into his pants. After a few attempts, he managed to jam the earrings into the closing holes without any fatalities.   
He flung the door open, “So! After your master plan of getting me to look hotter than usual,” Wonpil and Sungjin deadpanned but Jae continued nonetheless, “Did it work? Do I look that much better?” “I think we're the ones starting to regret ever saying yes to this,” Wonpil said, moving aside so Jae could look at his reflection in the full-body mirror he kept behind his door. Jae didn't want to give them the satisfaction but he did feel good. The blazer and the slacks cut off at the right points and while the earrings took some rummaging, felt like a nice weight.   
Sungjin checked his phone. “Shit! I need to be at the building as soon as possible. Kang-Sajangnim wanted me to double-check the guest list.” “Sure, sure, we’re ready to roll,” Wonpil responded, smiling. They both looked at Jae expectantly. Jae put his hands down his pockets, “Yup. Ready to roll,” “Wow, please, sound less excited, you are going to make me implode,” Wonpil respnded, a grin threatening to escape his impassive act. Jae chuckled and softly rolled his eyes as he followed them out of his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this because it's my first fic. The idea has been rattling around in my brain for the past few days and I needed to be creative in some way. If you have any suggestions about how to format this fic, please let me know. I am open to criticism but be nice about it lol. Thank you for giving me your time :)


End file.
